Near-eye display (NED) devices used for example in augmented reality are ideal for use both indoors and outdoors. However, ambient illumination levels span a wide range, from 10 lux in dim interiors to 120,000 lux in outdoor direct sunlight. NED devices must insure AR hologram visibility for all ambient brightness levels. However, as NED devices are used in increasingly brighter environments, e.g. outdoors, display power consumption can become problematic. Even at high power levels, AR holograms may appear washed out in comparison to real world objects in the bright ambient environment. Additionally, especially in bright environments, real world objects and backgrounds may be visible through the AR hologram, giving them a ghostly, less realistic appearance. Moreover, some external light sources passing through NED viewing optics can be optically transformed into visible artifacts that may appear as brightly colored rainbows and/or colored ghosts.